


Penny For Your Thoughts?

by CarlaCreatesss



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, Fluff, Lovey Dovey Pilots, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, first kiss?, very possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaCreatesss/pseuds/CarlaCreatesss
Summary: Just a little moment between two loving fools.





	Penny For Your Thoughts?

“Penny for your thoughts?” Douglas teases, Martin flushing softly at his low voice.

“I’m thinking, that, I’d very much like to kiss you.” He flushes deeper at his honesty, Douglas smiling even wider.

“My thoughts are very similar, darling,” They both chuckle, swaying so close together.

Martin reaches up, meeting his lips with Douglas’, kissing softly, slowly, the lowest, pleasing hum sounding out from whom he was kissing,

“That was a lovely thought.” Douglas smiles, Martin grinning, they holding one another close for a very long while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite expressions I’ve given Martin, I believe. U///U ❤
> 
> But yah. I've still been arting many a Marlas (I'll never stop ;) ❤) and thought I'd share this one.
> 
> My other fics are being worked on, and one should have an update fairly soon. :)
> 
> Please do enjoy this little ficlet until then!
> 
> Hearts,
> 
> Carla ❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
